1. Field of the Invention
A disclosed embodiment relates to a rotary electric machine such as an AC servo motor.
2. Discussion of the Background
In a general rotary electric machine such as a motor and a generator, a temperature of stator coils rises by a load current for drive. Rated output of the rotary electric machine is limited by an allowable temperature of the stator coils, and accordingly, cooling performance for the stator coils has become a factor for determining a magnitude of the rated output.
As an example of such a rotary electric machine in which the cooling performance for the stator coils is enhanced, a rotary electric machine described in WO/2008/149649 A1 is mentioned. In the rotary electric machine described in this document, heat generated in the stator coils is directly radiated to a bracket from coil ends of the stator coils, and the cooling performance for the stator coils is enhanced.